end_roll_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gardenia
"hAPPY bIRThDAY tO yOU..." ''- Gardenia, day 2'' Gardenia Reitman (ガーデニア・ライトマン: Gādenia Raitoman) is one of the main characters of End Roll and becomes a recruitable helper after joining Russell's party. She was once planned to be the protagonist. Appearance Gardenia appears as a blue eyed girl clad in a yellow dress, and her hair is a silver-white colour that extends down her back. Personality Gardenia is an honest, cheerful girl who seems to be always smiling. She seems to handle disturbing situations well when talked to during major events, although expressing concern over Russell's health and offering food to him. She can be clumsy as times as evidenced when she loses her hair ornament and completely forgets about her request to Tabasa to look for it. She is often found cooking in her home, reflecting her father's professional occupation. Whenever Gardenia isn't tending the shop, her double takes her place and is usually referred to as "Gardenia?". Her personality is more listless and cynical, however. Unlike her outgoing counterpart, this Gardenia is aware of how everything is Russell's dream. Relationships Be Added Skills Character EndingCategory:Characters (This ending depends on the partner you choose for the night patrol during Day 6.) True Ending Russell enters Gardenia's home and tells Gardenia everything (the world is a dream, how Gardenia died, etc.) Gardenia is in complete disbelief, even going as far as to believe that Russell was just joking. They are suddenly brought to the stairs where Gardenia had died. Gardenia suddenly realizes that her dad would never come back and asks Russell what to do. Russell turns towards the stairs and Gardenia suddenly understands what Russell's intention was- to kill him by pushing him down the stairs (the same way Gardenia dies). Gardenia tries to convince Russell that what he's telling her to do is pointless but and wants to stay with him and the others longer. Russell still urges Gardenia to push him down the stairs. Gardenia finally says yes and takes a step toward Russell and admits that even if they were probably fakes, that she had fun and that their memories were everything to her. She finally bids Russell goodbye and he is pushed down the stairs. True Ending 2 In Russell's room, the note about Gardenia's death changes: "I'm sorry. I had no knowledge of the blessings that were given to you. I didn't know anything about you. So I didn't understand why, though we were given life on the same day, you were celebrated. It made me feel very sad and miserable. ...Your dad was filled with love for you. He said you were like an angel. So I'm sure you must have had the personality of a bright, innocent, angel." Once Russell leaves his room, he encounters Gardenia on her way to his house. She invites Russell to her house to eat lunch together ('...Haven't had breakfast yet, I bet? ~Gardenia). Russell looks hesitant and Gardenia asks if something was wrong, Russell denies it and goes together with Gardenia to her house to eat. Trivia * Gardenia was originally the protagonist of a heartwarming cooking game. At least, until Russell came into the picture. * If you pick Gardenia as your partner, she gives you a Meat Pie and a Blanket as her gift on Day 7. * From Segawa's list of Easiest to Hardest person to write dialogue for, Gardenia shares the number 1 spot as easiest character to write alongside Raymond. Category:Deceased